Rainy Days and PJ's
by MandySg1
Summary: Sam gets stuck in the rain in her pj's.


**Rainy Days and PJ's**

**Category****: **UST

**Spoiler: **none

**Rating:**PG

**A/N****: **This was written as a dare by JasminaGo and had to include Sam in flannel pj's, Jack must use sexy to describe them, oh and also have Sam locked outside in the rain.

**Disclaimer** Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

**Rainy Days and PJ's**

It was a cold dreary November evening; Sam had just gotten home and was dead tired. The mission wasn't harrowing or anything, it was the ten mile hike to the cliff and then the rock climbing she and Teal'c had to do to get the best rock samples. The MALP readouts showed that this planet could be a gold mine for naquadah, and the SGC had high hopes for this planet.

So now here she was soaking in a hot tub, with a glass of wine, relaxing. SG1 was given three days downtime and Sam thought she'd spend most of it resting. The water now seemed too cold to bother adding more hot water to it. So Sam reluctantly got out of the tub dried off and put on her favourite red plaid flannel pyjamas. She headed to the living room settled on the couch, turned on the TV and was ready to do nothing but veg out and rest. Even the sound of the pouring rain outside was lulling her into a light sleep.

She wasn't sure what startled her awake, but Sam sat straight up her heart racing as she looked around. It was dark outside, and the rain storm of earlier seemed to have turned into a torrential downpour. Sam still wasn't sure if she had heard a loud bang or if she was dreaming. She got up and went to the front window to look outside; she couldn't really see much from that window, so she went to the front door, slipped on her runners and opened the door cautiously; it looked clear so she stepped out on the porch for a better look. The wind picked up and before Sam could react, she heard the door bang closed. 'Damn,' she thought as she tried out the door, just her luck it was locked!

Sam went to the edge of the porch and looked around; everything looked normal and in its place, now all she had to do was get back into her house. Sam was feeling cold and wet as the wind and rain pelted her, if she only had her lock pick with her, but that with everything else was in her house!

'Maybe I'll try breaking into a basement window,' Sam thought as she stepped off the porch and made her way to the side of the house, getting even more soaked in the rain.

Jack was in his truck, heading home when he decided to stop off at Carter's first, she really looked beat when they got back to the base. He was tired from the hike too, but he unlike Carter and Teal'c didn't have climb that rock…rock just seemed the wrong word to describe it, more like small cliffs, the type the sports enthusiasts like to climb here on earth. Jack wanted to make sure Carter was okay before he settled in for the night himself.

His windshield wipers were at full strength as he made his way to Sam's house. He pulled up in front of her house, he wasn't sure, but he thought he spotted someone at the side of her house. He got out of his truck, grabbed a tire iron from behind the seat and quietly closed the door as he made his way to the intruder.

Things were going from bad to worse for Sam; she was kneeling on the wet grass trying to pry the small window open, the water was running down her back and back side, chilling her to the bone.

Jack crept up on the person was a little surprised when he saw someone's red plaid butt sticking up from the bent down position they were in. This was just too easy he thought. "You'd better stop what you are doing or things could get ugly."

Sam froze, she knew that voice, she started rise slowly, knowing what this might look like, and how dangerous it could be if Col O'Neill thought she was an intruder.

"Sir, it's me, Carter," Sam said as she turned around and slowly raised her hands.

Jack couldn't help but grin, when faced with his soaking wet second in command, clad in red flannel pyjamas that were clinging to her. "Carter, what cha doing?"

Sam stood up, glaring a little at Jack for looking like he was enjoying her predicament. "I got locked out Sir, and was trying to get back in the house."

Jack snickered a little, doesn't look like you're having much luck."

"Well seeing as I don't have any C-4 on hand, and don't want to destroy my home, no sir, not having much luck.

"Why don't you just pick the lock? I know it's one of your specialties?" Jack couldn't help but still smile and chuckle a bit.

"Why gee Sir, I don't seem to have any pockets to have put my tools in," Sam was really starting to fume; well at least it was making her a little warmer.

"No problem Carter, I have mine with me, I can pick your lock," Jack pulled out the little black case holding the items.

Sam grabbed the case out of Jack's hand and trudged to the front door, she shook her head to get the dripping hair out of her way as she worked on the lock. It was taking her longer than usual because by now her hands and fingers were numb.

Jack could see Sam was shivering and having a bit more problems, "Hey Carter, why don't you let me help you with that?"

"That's okay Sir, I'm almost done," a few more long moments later the door swung open.

Sam stepped in, stood dripping on the welcome mat and held the door open for Jack. Now in the light of the house, Jack took in the form Carter, water was dripping from her hair and pyjamas, she was soaked to the skin and he couldn't help but notice the way the flannel material clung to her.

"Gees, I must look like a drowned rat," Sam said as she closed the door behind Jack. He was lucky; he had a jacket on and a ball cap that kept him fairly dry.

"I don't know Carter, the look kind of works for me…why I'd even say it's very sexy." Jack wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Sam quickly crossed her arms over her chest, realizing what Jack was referring to. "I'll just go get changed, I'm sure you can make yourself comfortable."

"You should take a hot shower Carter to warm up," Jack advised as he removed his wet jacket, cap and shoes making his way to the living room.

"I would Sir, but I used up most of the hot water earlier soaking in the tub,"

Jack watched as she headed to the bathroom, noticing the way the pyjamas clung to her rear like a second skin. "Oh…ok, then why don't I put some water on and make you some tea?"

"That would be great Sir, thank you." He heard Sam say through the closed door of the bathroom.

A little while later, Sam came out of the bathroom wearing a thick white fluffy robe and slippers. She had a towel in her hand and was still drying her hair off. "Well I feel better now."

Jack came out of the kitchen, carrying two mugs, he glanced at Sam and had to clear his throat, "I…ah made tea."

"Why thank you Sir," Sam took one of the mugs from his hand and headed for the couch. Jack took a moment and then followed her.

Sam sat on the couch bringing her legs up so they were bent behind her, while facing the middle of the couch. "So what brings you by Sir?"

Jack sat down on the other end of the couch facing Sam, "I ah…thought I'd check and see how you were doing, you looked kind of beat when we got back."

"Why thanks Sir, but I'm fine. All I needed was a long hot soak in the tub to ease my muscles." Sam could see Jack was feeling uncomfortable, but she was going to have fun getting back at him for his enjoyment at her bad luck.

"So what made you go outside in the pouring rain in your…oh so sexy pyjamas?" Jack asked once again grinning.

Sam sighed and shook her head, "I heard a loud noise, I went on the porch to investigate and a gust of wind caused the door to shut."

Jack laughed a bit with a big grin on his face, "Well I hope you've warmed up."

"The tea certainly has helped, and thanks for helping me get back in without having to break anything."

"All right now that everything is back to normal and you are safe and comfy back in your own home, I think it's time I head off to mine." Jack got up, put the tea cup on the coffee table and headed for the door. Sam followed him and waited while he got dressed. He opened the door headed out, "Oh Sir?"

Jack turned around, facing Sam in the doorway; he couldn't help but notice the amount of skin showing through the V-neck of Sam's robe. "Yes Carter?"

"If you thought my flannel pyjamas were so sexy, I wonder what you'd think of the one's I'm wearing now." Sam had a big smile on her face as she closed the door; the look of Jack O'Neill standing there with his mouth wide open was priceless.

The End


End file.
